Don't look at me
by Fly-In-Butter
Summary: Le lyrisme, ça doit rester individuel. Absolument.  OS.


**« Don't look at me. »**

* * *

_J'aime la neige parce qu'elle te va au teint. Là, tout de suite, elle redessine tes contours. La rougeur sur ta peau te rend porcelaine. Elle réchauffe ton visage, ces cernes que je voudrais gommer, parce qu'elles ne t'appartiennent pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce sont eux qui te ravagent, avec leur ambition. Quand je t'observe de loin, j'ai l'impression de te connaître dans les moindres détails. Tu m'es familier, mais tu ne l'es pas vraiment. Lorsque tu ris, je ris avec toi. Lorsque la neige atterrit sur ta peau, je frissonne avec toi. J'aime Noël à Poudlard, parce que je peux te voir sourire. Une de ces rares occasions que j'empoigne avec force, pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Dans l'effusion de guirlandes dorées, des pluies de paillettes, tu dégages enfin cette douceur singulière. Je l'attraperais, moi. Je t'attraperais comme tu es, là, éclatant. Je te capturerais pour te garder près de moi, comme mon plus précieux trésor._

_Pour moi, tu es fait pour vivre l'hiver, comme ces fleurs qui sortent de sous la glace. Les perces-neige, je crois. Tu es une fleur, ça y est, j'ai trouvé. Une rose à épines. Pléonasme. As-tu jamais vu des roses sans épines ? Mais habituellement, les épines se coupent. Les tiennes sont ancrées. Collées à la glu. Glu ? Truc de Moldu. De toute façon, tu ne m'entends pas, c'est tout dans ma tête. Je suis bête. Tu es trop loin de moi. D'ailleurs, il ne te viendrait même pas à l'idée de t'approcher de moi pour me parler. Ca te plairait plutôt de m'agresser. De me frapper, de me lancer un sort quelconque. Quelque chose qui me fasse mal, à l'intérieur, parce que tu auras touché le point sensible. Ta haine, je la comprends. Tu as le droit. Mais si je le pouvais, je te changerais. A tout jamais._

_Tiens, tu me regardes enfin. Mais pourquoi toujours de la même manière ? Avec ces sourcils froncés, cette lueur de défi dans les yeux ? Ca m'exaspère. Non. Ne viens pas vers moi. Ca va mal se finir, je le sais. Laisse moi au moins profiter de mon 24 décembre. Laisse moi voir ce sourire au moins une dernière fois avant de m'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Oui, tu m'enverras là-bas, parce que je ne vais pas me défendre. J'en ai assez. Et tu savoureras ta putain de victoire, pour ton sale orgueil. Mais si je pouvais. Ca te clouerait le bec. Si je pouvais, je te dirais que j-._

**« Potter. »**

Le jeune brun baissa brusquement la tête vers le livre qu'il avait pris pour alibi. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Cette voix cassante qui prononçait son nom, il ne la voulait plus, maintenant. Des chaussures cirées faisaient craquer la neige avec lenteur, dans les derniers pas que Draco Malfoy parcourut. Son souffle s'accéléra, laissant l'air se condenser au sortir de sa bouche. Des doigts pâles s'emparèrent du Manuel de sorts élémentaires et l'ôtèrent aux yeux de Harry. Ce dernier releva la tête pour protester, mais ses paroles s'évanouirent. Son ennemi était accroupi face à lui, accoudé sur ses genoux. Ils s'observèrent en silence.

**« Je t'ai cramé, Potter, tu sais ? »** lança le blond après quelques instants. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, et le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ouvrit la bouche pour la fermer aussitôt. Aucune excuse. Harry frissonna. Les yeux, gris, neige, argent, bleus, _beaux_, ne reflétaient plus d'animosité. Ils se plongeaient dans les siens, profondément, calmement, comme pour le sonder. Le Gryffondor bredouilla quelque chose, avant d'énoncer avec plus de conviction :

**« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Malfoy. Tu me fais peur. Et puis, est-ce que tu es bien toi ? »**

Un éclat de rire. Draco lui tapota la cuisse gentiment, en pouffant.

**« Prends ça comme une exception. C'est Noël. Je suis gentil aujourd'hui, même avec toi. »**

Son regard scruta les environs, avant de s'attarder sur celui de son ennemi, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry eut l'impression d'y déceler quelque chose d'espiègle, comme un enfant prêt à faire une plaisanterie. Un papillon coula le long de son estomac. La main froide de Draco se fondait à présent contre sa joue brûlante. Il ne sentait que cette paume, et son coeur affolé qui pulsait, il le sentait pomper son sang. Un souffle chaud chatouilla son visage. Des lèvres se déposèrent contre son nez, légères, avant de s'emparer fugitivement de sa bouche.

[. . .]

_Je suis parti comme un voleur. Mais ça me convient. Je t'ai dérobé ce que je voulais. C'est de ta faute. La prochaine fois, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Potter. Ca m'allume._

_

* * *

_

Il y a de la neige et du soleil, et j'ai pas envie de travailler.

Enjoy :D_  
_


End file.
